beybladefanonfandomcom-20200223-history
Frostbite Delphius EF:P
Frostbite Delphius EF:P is the final evo of Blizzard Delphius S145M2B and Snowstorm Delphius FD130CS. It is owned by Beymanic505. Launcher: Frosty Frosty is a completely frozen launcher. This launcher will cool the bey down and increase speed. It has a scope that increases the accuracy of the shot. The Ice can create a solid shield over the Fusion Wheel. The laucher is shaped like a gun. It enhances the Speed, Defense and Accuracy of the Bey. Facebolt: Delphius III Delphius III is completely changed. There is now a frozen Dolphin facing up. There is a Iceberg is the background. In the iceberg there are small, wavy blue words "Delphius". The Facebolt is White. This Facebolt is unusually cold. It can possibly be frozen as well. Therefore it is not just an ordinary Facebolt. Energy Ring: Delphius III The Energy Ring is frozen with a special type of ice that cannot be broken. This Ring has six Dolphin heads going in a Tornado-like pattern. There are gaps in the eyes of the dolphins to allow air flow. The frozen wheel can freeze the air around it, making others freeze. It is Blue with White highlights. Fusion Wheel: Frostbite Frostbite contains parts made of legendary ice material that never melts. It has 7 parts: Icy Frame: This frame is made of a special ice that cannot melt. It is as hard as metal. It has the ability to freeze others upon contact. The frame has the shape of it's predessors Blizzard and Snowstorm. Metal Frames (3): There are 3 Metal Frames, each of which has features that increases Attack, Defense and Stamina respectively. Heavy Smash Frame (Attack): This frame is Extremely Heavy. It's main purpose is to allow Delphius to smash attack. This Frame also gives Defensive powers due to the heavy weight. It has two dolphins circling each other. These dolphins are shaped in a way that they can smash easily. Free Spinning Frame (Defense): This Frame is free spinning, it can deflect hits with ease. It is shaped like ED145. It does not have any problems like ED145 does. It is shaped like the Kries Metal Frame. Bearing Frame (Stamina): The Bearing Frame contains bearings like the Jade Core. The Metal Frame is quite thick though. It can provide the Bey with Stamina. It has "A", S'' and "D" engraved on it. Despite the engravements, it is still balanced. PC Frames (2): Lock PC Frame: The Lock PC Frame locks the Metal Frames together. That is it's only purpose. It is shaped like a cage that connects the Metal Frames together. It is white. Mode Changer PC Frame: The Mode Changer PC Frame is connected to the other PC Frame. It is twisted to change modes. For modes, see Modes. It is white. Core: The core has a similar function to the Snowstorm Core. It has a gimmick of releasing shredded ice throughout the battle. It is filled with ice. The ice then goes through a small area where it is shredded and released. 4D Performance Tip: Extreme Freeze Plate This Peformance Tip has a Free spinning Sharp Tip completely made of Ice. No one can melt it. It can release freezing gas which can slow down other beyblades. The Whole Track/Tip is has wide as AD145 and as tall as B:D. It is blue. Modes There are 3 Modes: Attack: In Attack Mode, the Mode Changer PC Frame is twisted until it reaches ''A on the Bearing Frame. The Heavy Smash frame has it's spikes stick out at a more sinister point. The core can release ice. The Free-Spinning Frame and the bearings in the Bearing Frame are locked. Defense: In Defense Mode, the Mode Changer PC Frame is twisted until it reaches "D" on the Bearing Frame. The Free-Spinning Frame is now unlocked and can spin freely. The Core is unable to release ice. The Bearings in the Bearing Frame are locked. Stamina: In Stamina Mode, the Mode Changer PC Frame is twisted until it reaches "S" on the Bearing Frame. The Free-Spinning Frame is now locked. The Core is able to release ice. The Bearings in the Bearing Frame are unlocked. Nova Gear: Freezar Freezar is a Stamina type Nova Gear it will freeze all opponent Beyblades while Delphius regains a large amount of stamina. Opponent Beyblade are frozen and cannot move. Delphius will start to glow and regains more and more stamina. Opponents will eventually get out of the ice. However, they are unable to use moves for a certain amount of time after thawing out. When the Bey Resonance is activated, Delphius will transform into a fully armored, Cyborg Dolphin. It will start attackingusing a mechanical tail to smash all opponents. RoboDelphius will use it's Lazer Beam that Freezes evrey Bey in the Stadium. Abilities Attack: SkyDive Crush Delphius dives in the air and crushes opponent with It's tip. Frozen Nightmare: Delphius continuosly Freezes the opponent by circling around it. Smash and Clash: Delphius Jumps and smashes the opponent. It also freezes the opponent. Defense: Frozen Wall Releases Ice from Snowstorm to create a shield, prevents Fire and Electric attacks from happening e.g (Electric Stun). Shield of Posiden Delphius cools down quickly and becomes hard and almost impossible to break. Stamina: Balance Regain Delphius regains balance by concentrating and conserving stamina. Frozen Abyss Delphius freezes it's bearings to allow them to free-spin in any mode. Balance: Ice Trap (Defense & Attack): Delphius releases ice from the fusion wheel and scatters it around the stadium and blocks opponents from attcking Delphius. Snowy Paralysis (Stamina & Attack): Delphius circles the opponent and freezes it with FD130, it also steals some spin in this process. Special Moves Frosty Death: Delphius (Beast) appears and enlarges. Then swallows the opponent and freezes it. The opponent is stuck and is unable to perform a ability or Mode Change. Eternal Frost: Delphius (Beast) creates a ball of ice-cold water and shoots it at it's opponent, when the bey is completely covered in the ball, it will freeze up. The bey inside is trapped until the ref says so. Blizzard Storm: Delphius (Beast) causes a giant blizzard storm, blinding the opponent. Delphius attacks the enemy from all sides and finally, smashes the enemy with a deadly tail whip. Extreme MeltDown: Delphius (Beast) Freezes the whole stadium and then dives into it. The impact will shock other beys and the ice can get stuck on it. Maximum Frost Explosion: Delphius (Beast) surrounds itself with a circular ball of ice, it then charges up and explodes, causing the ball of ice to split into all directions. The opponent will get hit by these ice and cannot escape. Category:Unregistered Beys